


Distracting

by makingitwork



Series: Chase/House [7]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Chase looks awesome with shorter hair, Gay, Happy Ending, M/M, Slash, Talk about feelings, WilSon - Freeform, because House totally cares, i don't know how to use tags, you'll like this one :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1927791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House finds Chase's looks distracting. So he tries to make him ugly.</p><p>His plan backfires.</p><p>But Chase doesn't mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distracting

House sighed, tapping his cane against the ground, looking up at Wilson. "I have a problem." He admitted. Wilson didn't look up from his file

"That you do. Which one are we talking about in particular?"

House ignores the tone, and sighs again "I...can't focus, during diagnosing. Because of...him. The wombat."

"Chase? He's distracting you?" Wilson frowns "On purpose?"

"Unless being good looking is something you do on purpose, then no." House doesn't look to see Wilson's expression, but the choked gasp is enough to validate what he thought it would be. Shock. But overall acceptance. House is after all, not floating his own boat, Wilson's best (and possibly only) friend. "So...what's our plan?"

"Our plan?!" He splutters "I didn't realise you had to have a plan."

"You're right." House stands, "I'll make him hideous."

"Um-"

"I'll chop off half of his hair when he's sleeping! Won't be so good looking then!" and he leaves, excited, while Wilson stares after him in partial disbelief. Before rolling his eyes, and getting back to work. Except...House is telling the truth. He grabs a pair of scissors on the way to the staff room, where low and behold, Chase is asleep on the sofa, hair down to the lobe of his ear, House takes a bunch of it in his hand, and hacks it off. He then throws the clump in the bin, and waddles home.

...  
...  
...

"Holy shit." Winston and House chime in unison early the next morning, as Chase walks into House's office with a possible case. Chase got the rest of his hair cut, it's now cropped short, but not shaved, spiked in the middle, it looks...amazing. 

"What's wrong?" Chase frowns, and then points to his hair "Oh? Someone cut it off while I was sleeping, and I decided to finish the job."

"You did that yourself? What are you...some secret hairdresser?" House exclaims, and Chase rolls his eyes, tossing the file onto the table

"You'll find this one interesting, I promise," he shoots him a dazzling smile, and disappears. Wilson turns to House with wide eyes

"I thought the idea was to make him less good looking!"

"How was I suppose to know that he'd get the rest of it cut? Damn." House shakes his head, picking up the file "I'll have to think of something else."

He does.

"House..." Chase walks in to the conference room the next day and Cameron and Foreman burst out laughing. His hair is bright orange. Not even ginger, but orange. The vibrant colour orange. House smirks into his coffee mug, it's working. He's not distracted. "No patient is gonna take me seriously."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You broke into my house and switched my shampoo."

"Doesn't sound much like me."

"House!" Chase whines, running his fingers self-consciously through his hair "Cuddy's gonna give me hell for this!" 

"Hell for what? Chase, I don't see anything different about you, do you Foreman?"

Foreman chuckles, shaking his head "Not a damn thing."

It works.

For about a week. 

After that, the dye wears off, and the beautiful blond is back. So House decides, rather in the spur of the moment, that he has to break Chase's ankle. It's sudden, but he's jutting out his cane, and Chase is tripping after his leg makes a sickening crack. Wilson sees it happen, tries to stop it, and fails. "It's a good plan," House defends himself, when they see Chase sitting on a chair, crutches leaning against it. "Now, he'll be clumsy, and therefore unattractive." Wilson rolls his eyes, and let's House do as he plans, because there's not talking him out of something this insane. 

But Chase isn't clumsy.

He's kinda the opposite. Kinda...graceful. He moves quickly, emphasising how fit he is, the nurses bring him coffee, so he's flashing that brilliant smile of his more often, and then House catches him and Foreman having wheelchair races, and Chase just grins, beaming "The nurses let us do whatever we want!" as he and Foreman zip down the corridors. House obviously didn't account for how Chase would look, slightly flushed from the extra exercise, the little beads of sweat on his temples, the slight panting. He looks exactly how he would after House would fuck him. If he was fucking him. It puts dirty thoughts into his mind, and distracts him a hundred times more.

So time for a new plan. 

"Or-" Wilson interjects, like he always is "You could just tell Chase how you feel."

"Man, what is it with you and feelings?" House shakes his head "We're not doing that." So the next day, he walks into work, with a Santa costume in a bag, limping in, he announces "Alright guys, we have a new dress code! Except...it's more like a uniform, and it only applies to you!" He points his cane of doom at Chase who groans, okay, subtlety isn't being House's friend right now, but what can I say? He's desperate.

Chase looks at the Santa costume, fully equipped with beard and hat, and shakes his head "Why the hell do I have to wear this?" And his accent comes through stronger and House realises, he should probably try to get rid of that too. Distracting. House just shrugs, and Chase lies his head on the table as Foreman chuckles into his coffee "Come on! No one will take me seriously with this!"

"Does anyone take you seriously now?"

Chase turns pleadingly to Foreman and Cameron, but they skilfully look away, and House laughs.

So Chase puts it on, feeling ridiculous. It earns him plenty of stares, and the beard irritates his chin, it gets too hot, and a dozen patients request a new Doctor. It's when he's about to prep for surgery, he turns to House and whispers in a low voice "Please, just for the surgery, can I take the beard off at least?" House rolls his eyes, but nods once. 

The two of them are leaning over the kid, who eyes Chase suspiciously as they feed the endoscope up through his heart. "Why are you dressed like Santa?" The kid asks finally, and House chuckles. 

"Well," Chase sighed, eyes on the monitor "My boss is a jerk who got shot, but luckily, didn't lose his sense of humour."

"Well..." the kid shrugs, jostling the equipment slightly so Chase has to rework it "I think it's cool. You should visit the children's ward. We love stuff like this." Chase frowns, thoughtful, and they finish up.

Chase does visit the children's ward, and they do love it. It's the middle of July, but they sit on Santa's lap, and he laughs and tells them stories. It's the children's burn unit that he visits most often. Most people can't look at burnt kids and see beauty, but Chase can. He lets them sit on his lap, and he puts cream on their shoulders, and places they can't reach, and they love him because he doesn't flinch when he looks at them, and because...he's dressed like Santa. 

It's when Wilson and House watch Chase giving burnt children pieces of white chocolate, that Wilson whispers "Hey...maybe the reason you find him so attractive isn't actually because of his appearance." He crosses his arms "Maybe it's his personality that you find so...irresistible." House frowned, turning to stare at Wilson, but not coming up with a response.

The next week, House tells Chase he doesn't have to dress like that anymore. "Thanks," he grins, and pulls off the hat and the beard, and the jacket, so he's left in red trousers and an oversized white shirt. "But...why did I have to wear it in the first place?"

"Because," he said begrudgingly "I find you distracting." He swallowed "It's hard to...concentrate when you're around." And it's one of the hardest things he's ever had to admit. 

Chase nodded, picking up his bag, grinning to himself "That's funny, because Wilson says it's because you're in love with me." He smiles brightly while House says nothing, internally cursing Wilson. Chase rolls his eyes, his voice gentle “House, I never would have agreed with half the stuff you’ve put me through these last few months unless I loved you too. So when you’re ready to pull your head out of your ass, let me know.” And he walks towards the door, just as he opens it, House calls after him;

“I’m ready.” 

Chase laughs, gesturing towards the car park “Let’s go then,”

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank Alex, Amreedoh, and Bilingual_Me for your comments on these fics, I don't get a lot of them, so I love you guys for making my day :) As long as you don't stop, I won't either!  
> x


End file.
